


Oracle

by earlgreymilktea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreymilktea/pseuds/earlgreymilktea
Summary: Gentiana leaned down a bit and pressed a kiss to her forehead. And another a little lower, against her eyelid. And another, light against her cheek. She felt the comings of a smile as her lips grazed Lunafreya’s skin.-----A moment spent in Luna's room before a diplomatic party, and the effect of the events in Altissia on Gentiana.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Gentiana
Kudos: 13





	Oracle

**Author's Note:**

> im in rarepair hell
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Lunafreya sat in front of her mirror, fingers almost steady as she traced over her lips with the tube of lipstick. The various other products covering her face were not an entirely unfamiliar sensation, but it was still a sensation she’d rather not have to experience. But the Empire was expecting her company at tonight’s gathering. Showing up any less dressed up would only earn even more disapproval and distasteful looks.

As she stood, facing the mirror with a neutral expression and straightening out the wrinkles in her dress, Gentiana came to stand beside her and press a hand against the small of her back. She turned to look at her.

Gentiana smiled at her, bringing her hands up to hold the sides of Luna’s face in her palms. She felt colder than normal, her skin a tad paler beneath her makeup. Gentiana knew her Lady had no reason to smile, not when she would be forced to spend hours with hosts who viewed her only as a prize, a bargaining chip. But she wanted to see her lips curve upwards and the corners of her eyes wrinkle for just a short moment of peace shared only between them. Just once more.

She leaned down a bit and pressed a kiss to her forehead. And another a little lower, against her eyelid. And another, light against her cheek. She felt the comings of a smile as her lips grazed Lunafreya’s skin.

“There’s my love,” Gentiana whispered, her chest filling with warmth as Luna peered up at her with a soft smile forming on her lips. “Lovely, as ever.”

Thank you, Gentiana.” Her hands moved to settle at her waist, tilting her head up to press their lips together.

It was always difficult for her to look at Luna for an extended amount of time. Images of her short future forced their way into the forefront of her mind. But what pained Gentiana more was that she couldn’t stop her.

Bahamut would be angry, for one. It would be unbecoming of an Astral to alter a mortal’s destiny for her own personal feelings. She may be cast out just as Ifrit was, forced to reside in a place she wasn’t meant to belong in. Though with each passing day nearing her Lady’s death; living with the mortals, living towards an inevitable death, became more and more appealing.

At the sound of a knock at the door, Gentiana watched Lunafreya pull away, her back straight and shoulders squared even as her fingers trembled at her side. She brought her hands up, clasping in front of her middle. The trembling stopped. She took long strides her way out of the room. Gentiana caught a glimpse of an escort of a dozen or so troops waiting outside the door.

* * *

She left Tenebrae after Lunafreya’s passing. She couldn’t stay there; not when the rooms her Lady normally occupied gathered more and more dust, feeling darker when they weren’t lit up by her presence.

Not when she would only be reminded of Luna sitting in her study, hands covering her face and the barely audible sobbing cut short and played off as a small cough as soon as she hears the loud click of the door opening. She would wipe at her eyes and cheeks with haste before looking up.

Not when staying there forced her to remember it as a prison; a cage that held Luna captive for the majority of her life for a war a child had no place fighting in, just to kill her when she fulfilled her purpose.

Not when all she could see looking out into the field of sylleblossoms, now beginning to wilt without her care, was Luna standing tall among them. Her smile faint but present, skin warm from the sun as she reached down to pluck a blossom from the stem.

She was beautiful.

Now, the image of Luna’s inevitable future is all she sees. Her lips turning blue, skin becoming more like a dirtied shade of her pristine white dress, now stained an ugly, reddish-brown of the drying blood sticking to her abdomen. Yet her visage still frustratingly showed no pain. No remorse. No sign of any displeasure for what her fate led her to.

Before her Lady’s presence, before her laughter and joy and soft words spoken in the privacy of her chambers made Gentiana’s countless years of life just a little bit more bearable, she had never thought much of the Oracle’s role. But Luna’s acceptance of that role had always been one of the more pressing worries Gentiana never figured out. Whether she really did take the responsibility out of her compassion and the desire to help the people of Eos. Or if she gave in to feel as though she had at least one thing in her life she had any control over.

She dug her nails into the palm of her hand. Her chest aches with the thought of yet another mortal devoting their life to a vague, near meaningless destiny predetermined by some celestial beings to resolve a petty dispute.

Shiva swears, once the king brings dawn with his passing, there will not be a new oracle. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! ❤️


End file.
